


128√e980

by JPeterson



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPeterson/pseuds/JPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, algebra lessons can come to some kind of use after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	128√e980

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt response to:  
> Anna who sucks at Math was caught talking (actually just asking a question) to Elsa (Math Wizard and Anna's secret long-time crush) in class. Both of them were told by the teacher to stand in the back corner of the room and face the wall. (Bonus points: dork moments)

Math had never been Anna's strongest suit. Oh, she could add, subtract, divide and so on with the best of them, but the second letters were added into the mix, some part of her brain just balked and refused to comply, because math was supposed to be about _numbers_ , dammit. It was a small blessing indeed that the current lesson was the last of the week, but it was at least helped along nicely by the fact that through some miracle of a lost seating chart, 'Reigner, Anna' had ended up sitting next to 'Carlisle, Elsa'.

Elsa Carlisle was... well, pretty much everything Anna wasn't. For one, she was intimidatingly gorgeous; blonde, blue-eyed, and looked mostly as if she belonged on the cover of some swimsuit edition. For another, she was frightfully smart; always at the top of every class, fully expected to make Valedictorian, and repeatedly voted _Most Likely to Rule the World_. She was popular but level-headed, kind, straightforward and polite.

It really wasn't fair, because Anna's poor heart had never stood a chance to resist her, even if she had about as much chance as a snowball did in hell of actually matching up to her. For all that Anna herself was at the top of the social viper's nest known as high school, Elsa was so far out of her league that it bordered on the ridiculous. The one way she had of actually spending some time alone with the other girl would be if she asked Elsa to tutor her in math – something she knew that the blonde did for others – but at the same time, that would be admitting to a level of incomprehension that she wasn't really prepared to display.

The last thing she wanted was for Elsa to think she was stupid. That would be a horrible, first impression to make.

Sighing softly, she tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, and flicked her gaze over the words on the textbook in front of her. Everything went so far over her head that it practically required flight clearance, she decided a touch sourly, while Elsa – whom she could see from the corner of her eye – was working on problems far closer to the end of the book. Next year's one, too, Anna remembered with a low groan, and let her head drop into her folded arms.

“You alright?”

The low voice was enough to make her jerk her head back up, and she turned it so fast that the motion actually made her wince – which she then promptly forgot all about because she was entirely too busy staring into the most perfect, blue eyes the world had ever seen. Aaand now she was blushing.

“Um.. yeah. Yeah.” She tried for a small smile and twiddled her thumbs before dropping her gaze. Why did Elsa's eyes have to be so intense? “I just...” A sigh, and she gestured to her book while ducking her head a little. “I really don't get this. At all.”

“It's kinda tricky to wrap your head around at first,” Elsa whispered, and there was a hint of a smile playing at her lips. “You don't even wanna know how much hair I lost when I first had to figure this out.”

“You?!” Anna blurted, and this time Elsa was the one to wince, because her voice had been a good deal louder than intended.

“Miss Reigner!” The sharp _thwack_ of a ruler hitting a desk had Anna snapping to attention and facing forward in the blink of an eye. Sadly, this gave her a good look at the thoroughly unamused teacher. “Give me an example of a radical expression.”

Anna was drawing a complete and utter blank, and blinked rapidly as her brain tried to come up with something – _anything_ – to say in reply while her mouth worked uselessly. “Um...” God, she hated algebra. Hell, she hated _math_ in general, and wasn't too fond of Mr. Weselton, either.

“A _radical expression_ , Miss Reigner,” the sour, little man repeated. “Since you didn't seem to hear me.”

And dammit, _everyone_ was looking at her now. Her heart was all but in her throat, and she pressed her sweaty palms against her jean-clad thighs and just spat out the first thing that came to mind before she could remind herself of the fact that this was rarely a good idea when under stress. “F-free Pussy Riot?” she stuttered, and then clapped both hands over her mouth a fraction of a second too late, even as the entire class exploded with laughter.

Weselton was anything but amused, Anna decided glumly, and sank further into her seat while the tips of her ears burned so hard that they stung. In fact, his face was bright red, and that godawful mustache of his was twitching as if it was counting down to a bomb going off.

“In the corner, Miss Reigner,” he ordered in a barely controlled voice when the roaring laughter died down. “And you, Miss Carlisle.”

“Sir!” Anna stopped halfway through standing up, and gawked at him. “Elsa didn't do anyth--”

“ _Now_ , ladies,” the teacher insisted, and Anna almost forgot his glare completely when there was a pleasantly cool hand on her exposed shoulder that carefully turned her around and guided her to the back of the classroom.

“Don't worry about it,” Elsa murmured when they came to a halt by the corner, and she was so close now that the scent of her faintly spicy perfume was making Anna's head swim. “He's a dick. Must be Napoleon syndrome or whatever it is they call it when short people have tempers.”

“Napoleon wasn't short,” Anna whispered back, because she had to say _something_. “He was actually taller than Nelson.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” She turned her head enough that she could see the way Elsa's eyebrows had lifted curiously, and tucked a few strands of hair behind her own ear with a half-smile. “Nelson was 5'4”, Napoleon was 5'7”. The whole idea of him being short probably came from a drawing in a newspaper during the war. It had a tiny Napoleon standing in the palm of the English king.”

“Huh. TIL.” Elsa folded her hands behind her back, and Anna had to suppress a small shiver when the motion made their arms brush. “How'd you find that out?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “I am a font of useless, trivial knowledge,” she admitted lowly, and let her lips twitch into a wry smile when she heard Elsa suppress a chuckle. “Trust me, I'd rather be good at this stuff.” She gave a brief nod in the general direction of the rest of the class. “Much as I hate it.”

“Ah.” Elsa was doing a duck-your-head-while-scratching-the-side-of-your-throat kind of thing, and Anna was beyond shocked to realize that the blonde was _blushing_. “Well, I could maybe help you with that? If you want?” she offered hesitantly, and lifted her eyes to Anna's for all of half a second before looking away.

“Elsa...” A clue flew in and smacked her in the head. “Are you asking me out?”

“No.” Pause. “Yes?” Longer pause. “Maybe?” Elsa was sticking her hands in her pockets, then hooking her thumbs in her belt loops, and was overall staring at the wall in front of them until Anna was halfway concerned that the wallpaper would peel right off. “Would you--” She cleared her throat softly, and rocked a little on the balls of her feet. “Would you say yes if I was?”

“Yeah.” Anna crossed her arms, and bit her lower lip to stop the goofiest grin ever from outright taking over her entire face when those blue eyes were back on hers and wide with shock. “Yeah, I would.”

“Yeah?” Elsa was blushing again, but this time there was a distinct tug at the corner of her mouth, as if she was having to fight back a grin as well.

“Yeah.”


End file.
